Réminiscence
by GreatLunatic
Summary: Les pensées d'Arthur Kirkland se tournent vers le passé, à un moment où Francis Bonnefoy lui rendit visite et où il fit preuve de son amour alors fraternel pour lui. (FrUK, mais tout est très pudique et se concentre plus sur l'affection que se portaient les deux nations ;))


_Hetalia_ ne m'appartient en rien et j'emprunte juste les personnages d'Himaruya Hidekaz le temps d'un récit. Attention, présence très légère de yaoi, avec le couple France/Angleterre.

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

_Les pensées d'Arthur Kirkland se tournent vers le passé, à un moment où Francis Bonnefoy lui rendit visite et où il fit preuve de son amour alors fraternel pour lui._

**Réminiscences**

Arthur rentra fourbu au campement. Il avait résisté pendant des jours derrière les murs d'Hadrien* et d'Antonin*² pour empêcher son frère et ses barbares calédoniens de les envahir. Son frère était un foutu enfoiré mais parfois il aurait aimé qu'ils soient une famille unie, comme son voisin d'Outre-Manche, qui s'entendait toujours très bien avec sa sœur et son frère germaniques, malgré ses liens avec Rome.

En parlant de Francis, celui-ci l'attendait dans sa tente, assis sur un des petits fauteuils parsemant l'espace et regardait les flammes danser dans un petit brasero. Il releva la tête à son entrée et lui lança un sourire fatigué.

« Comment va mon lapin préféré ? »

Les volumineux sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent, mais il n'avait plus la force de se fâcher réellement. Il fit donc fi de ce surnom et s'écroula tout habillé sur sa couche, ne prenant même pas la peine d'accueillir son visiteur. Ils avaient encore tous deux une apparence assez enfantine, Francis tout juste adolescent et Arthur lui arrivant à l'épaule. Nombre d'officiers s'étaient moqués ou offusqués de ces mômes qui régnaient en maître sur les camps avant de se prendre une taloche par un haut gradé qui, lui, savait ce que représentait ces « enfants ».

La future République française avait une attitude très protectrice envers son cadet, et ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques années. Il avait donc profité de la montée en Bretagne d'une légion romaine pour exiger d'y aller à son tour. Le voyage avait été éprouvant mais il était ravi de revoir son adorable petit blond acariâtre aux yeux verts. Il s'assit à ses côtés et tendit la main vers la tignasse emmêlé du petit. Il lui caressa affectueusement la tête , lissant les cheveux blonds et provoquant des soupirs de bien-être du plus jeune. Arthur se pelotonna contre son homologue, cherchant la chaleur et la présence humaine. Il était bien plus docile accablé de fatigue, ce qui fit sourire Francis lorsqu'il repensa à son énergie habituelle. Il continua son manège quelques temps avant de se coucher près de lui, face à face et front contre front.

« Dis Francis.

-Oui mon lapin ? »

Arthur tiqua légèrement avant de reprendre :

« Pourquoi Allistor*³ ne m'aime pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il me déteste autant ? »

Francis soupira, pas forcément très au point sur le sujet non plus.

« Je dirais, commença-t-il en se frottant le bout du nez, qu'il ne te déteste _pas vraiment_. Ally a toujours eu du mal avec les rapports familiaux, Séamus*³ et lui ne sont véritablement proches que depuis quelques centaines d'années, tout au plus.

-Sois patient, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux. En attendant je peux faire office de grand frère de remplacement moi ! »

Il lui pinça gentiment le nez. Arthur chassa sa main mais se sentit étrangement réconforté par les paroles du plus vieux.  
« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » Dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

Il se cala plus confortablement sur la couche, se rapprochant de son voisin tout en profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« Dis Francis. » répéta-t-il.

Surpris qu'il reprenne la parole, le susnommé n'osa pas l'interrompre. Arthur sembla abandonna définitivement son masque froid et continua :

« Tu veux bien rester là ce soir ? Avec moi ? »

Francis sourit chaleureusement et caressa affectueusement ses mèches folles.

« Bien sûr mon lapin, j'y comptais bien. »

Arthur se laissa aller contre le plus âgé. Francis fit errer ses doigts sur le visage du petit Anglais et ses mains glissèrent sur le front puis le petit nez. Il redessina les traits d'Arthur et s'émerveilla du jeune visage, lui rappelant le sien qui prenait lentement de l'âge et qui avait déjà perdu ses rondeurs que possédait encore le plus petit.

Francis avait eu bien du mal à approcher ce jeune pays, dû à son caractère difficile et sauvage. Mais il adorait ces moments de fatigue, de faiblesse où le petit laissait tomber ses barrières et son masque. Il passa un bras autour d'Arthur et le serra tout contre lui, avant de chantonner une berceuse de son pays. La respiration du blondinet aux imposants sourcils s'apaisa, prit un rythme régulier et profond et il s'endormit. Le Français resta un moment à le contempler, ce petit bout de pays pas bien vieux comparé à d'autres.

Il finit par bien le caler sur le lit, puis le couvrit d'une pelisse qui se trouvait au pied du meuble. Il embrassa son front avant de sortir de la tente, prenant la direction de la tente de commandement pour leur toucher deux mots. Francis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et chuchota pour lui-même « Je reviens rapidement. »

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut et s'étonna de ne pas trouver de présence et de chaleur humaine à ses côtés. Il appela le Français deux fois avant de se résigner à se lever, entourant son apparent jeune corps du vêtement fourré lui tenant lieu de couverture. Il s'avança, ses pieds frigorifiés tâtant le sol froid, et atteignit l'entrée de sa tente. Il entrebâilla le tissu et fouilla des yeux le campement maintenant presque vide. Il sortit, traînant la longue pelisse sur la terre sèche, les yeux brumeux, avec comme objectif de trouver le blond.

Il se dirigea directement vers l'espace de commandement, où se trouvaient les cartes et où les stratégies se jouaient. Avant même d'y pénétrer, il entendit la voix avec ce léger accent qui lui plaisait tant sans qu'il ose l'avouer. Elle lui rappelait les moments où le tout jeune homme tentait jadis de l'apprivoiser. Francis parlait sûrement avec un gradé car il n'était pas seul. Il passa la porte de tissu et s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement, sur le qui-vive, avant de se détendre à la vue du garçon.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Francis. « Tu devrais retourner te coucher, ça va être dur demain. »

Le Français sourit tendrement face à son visage tout chiffonné.

« Je suis encore dans mon campement, les Dieux m'en sont témoins ! J'y fais ce qui me plaît. » lança le petit Anglais, son mauvais caractère revenant au galop.

Francis ria à cette réplique, ces quelques heures de sommeil lui avait redonné du poil de la bête, semblait-il.

« Allez viens » reprit-il. « J'en ai fini ici, allons nous coucher. »

Le gradé, qui s'était fait discret jusque là, leur souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de les saluer et de prendre congé.

Arthur prit alors la main du Français et le tira jusqu'à sa tente. Il s'était laissé à le toucher car, à cette heure, ils ne croiseraient personne et avait besoin d'un contact. Il ressentait l'affection de son proche voisin et, en véritable éponge affective, il l'absorbait plus ou moins discrètement.

Francis se rendait bien compte que le petit manquait cruellement de tendresse et faisait semblant de ne rien voir puisque la future Angleterre voulait le cacher. Mais il lui prodiguait amour et réconfort dès qu'il le pouvait. Ses grands yeux verts tantôt mélancolique tantôt coléreux, porteurs d'un savoir sans âge commun à tous les pays, surmontés de ses imposants sourcils l'avaient toujours touché.

« Hop, au lit ! » ordonna joyeusement Francis. Il tapota la couche avant de retirer la pelisse du dos du petit être fatigué. Il se jeta dessus, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Arthur monta, se roula en boule contre son camarade et savoura la chaleur. Le plus âgé le recouvra et lui embrassa le front, sorte de mimétisme de la scène de couché plus tôt.

« Bonne nuit Arthur. »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un borborygme avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**Centuries later**_

Arthur Kirkland souriait à ce souvenir. L'histoire des murs d'Antonin et d'Hadrien lui était revenue en pleine réunion européenne où il était question de la construction de nouveaux murs aux portes du continent, pour empêcher les migrants d'entrer en Europe.

Toujours cet esprit de contradiction en lui, il ne montrait pas explicitement qu'il adorait Francis. Ils avaient pourtant fini par entretenir une relation plus adulte et sensuelle quelques siècles plus tard, miraculeusement pourrait-il dire puisque peu doué pour le relationnel. Malgré ça, le Français avait toujours eu un faible pour le grognon Anglais qu'il était. La France se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté de lui, apparemment concentrée sur une mouche virevoltant dans la salle depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pris d'un soudain élan d'affection et d'envie de montrer un peu de son amour à Francis, Arthur colla son genoux au sien et posa discrètement sa main sur celle de son homologue, elle-même posée sur sa cuisse. Il la caressa du pouce, doucement et s'attira le regard surpris du Français. Pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'effusion de la part du pays qui avait l'amabilité d'un mur, il regarda Arthur quelque temps avant de profiter de ce geste bienvenu et qu'il trouvait tout bonnement adorable.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la réunion puis, une fois tous les pays sortis, Arthur lui embrassa délicatement la joue, suivi d'un discret « Je t'aime » glissé à l'oreille.

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Francis semblait avoir gelé sur place, comme foudroyé par l'étonnement. Soudainement il se leva comme un pantin sort de sa boîte et courut hors de la salle de réunion.

« Attends Arthur ! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?! »

Fin

*Construit à partir de 122 après JC, il protégeait la partie Sud du continent anglais.  
*²L'empereur Antonin le Pieux le fit construire vers 140 après JC, et il fut submergé par les invasions barbares pictes (écossaises) à la fin du IIe siècle. Il se situe plus au Nord par rapport au mur d'Hadrien.  
On peut donc supposer que cette histoire se passe entre 150 et 200 après JC. Oui, ce n'est pas très précis, je ne connais pas vraiment cette période de l'histoire u_u'  
*³Comme l'Écosse n'a pas de nom humain défini, je me range à la majorité en le nommant Allistor Kirkland. Et pour le cas de l'Irlande, j'ai pris un nom traditionnel du pays.


End file.
